Moving on
by Skovko
Summary: Sheamus has been out with injury for six months. During this time Regina and Drew have grown close as friends. She wants to ask him out, but she won't do anything until she's absolutely sure she's over Sheamus. Now Sheamus is back, and seeing him in person again puts away the last thought of doubt inside her. She's ready to move on.
1. Sheamus is back

Regina watched as Sheamus stuck his tongue down Becky's throat like a horny teenager. It was ridiculous to look at. He kept his eyes open, watching her over Becky's head. She turned around and continued stretching. Drew casually walked up to her, crossed his arms, and leaned his back against the wall.

"I see Sheamus is back," he said.  
"Back and busy trying to make me jealous," she said.  
"Does it work?" He asked.  
"No," she cracked her neck from side to side. "He dumped me and got injured the next week. To me that was karma. I haven't seen him in almost 6 months, and I moved on from him long ago."  
"He doesn't seem to think so," he said. "Oh, barf! He's licking her ear now. In front of us all. This is really starting to make me sick."

She giggled lowly, and turned around to see Sheamus with his tongue inside Becky's ear. He smirked when he saw that he had her attention.

"What can I say? I'm happy that isn't me anymore. Don't get me wrong, I like a tongue in my ear, but not out in public, and most certainly not his tongue," she said.  
"Then who?" He asked teasingly.  
"Walk with me. I'm up next," she said.

They walked down the hall, leaving Sheamus and Becky to do whatever they wanted.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time," she said.  
"Fire away," he said.  
"Would you go out with me?" She asked.  
"You're asking me out on a date?" He looked surprised. "Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been wanting to ask you out too. But I gotta ask, why now? Do you wanna use me to make him jealous too?"  
"No, I waited this long to make sure I really was over him. Seeing him just now made me 100% sure. I understand if you say no," she said.  
"Nope, I'd love to," he grinned. "But admit you're a sucker for a man with an accent."  
"I am," she grinned back. "But I prefer the Scottish one over the Irish any day."  
"Just don't leave me for a British fella. My heart won't be able to take it," he said.  
"Don't worry, Pete Dunne is already spoken for," she joked. "I gotta run. I'm up."

He watched her disappear in her dark green and black ring gear. Long pants and a top that covered most. He liked that she didn't use her sexuality like some of the other women. And everything about her was already sexy. From her curves to her burnt umber eyes and her ginger red hair.

"Why are you grinning like a fool?" Braun asked.

Drew hadn't even noticed the big man walk up next to him.

"Regina just asked me out," Drew answered.  
"Sweet," Braun smiled. "You've been head over heels for her for a long time now, so about time. You know about Sheamus, right?"  
"Yeah, he's back," Drew said. "But she doesn't give a fuck. She wants to go out with me, and if Sheamus has a problem with that, I'll be more than happy to show him the door."  
"Go get her, tiger," Braun chuckled.


	2. Famous grouse

Drew couldn't help but look at Regina even though he had been with her for hours. She was wearing a long, raspberry coloured skirt combined with a silver top and a black, fringe vest. Her ginger red hair was put up in a messy bun on top of her head.

It had been a casual but very good date. She had arranged everything and even split the check with him. She would hear no talk of anything else. She had taken him out for a steak first, and later she had taken him to a Scottish pub where they had been drinking a few glasses of famous grouse whiskey.

The talk had flowed natural between them like it always did, and yet it had been different. It was a date. Both of them were clearly looking at each other with a different pair of eyes. He slid his hand into hers, and she looked up at him with a bright smile. Those pink lips of hers were just begging to be kissed.

"This is me," she stopped in front of her house. "Thanks for walking me home."  
"Thanks for taking me out," he said.  
"It was my pleasure. I had a good time," she said. "I'd like to do it again. That is if you want to, of course. Otherwise I'm looking like a fool right now. Shit, I am a fool, aren't I? I better get inside before..."

He shut her up by kissing her. A slow, passionated kiss that told her everything she needed to know. He wasn't gonna turn her down.

"Wow," she muttered when he broke the kiss. "Do you wanna come inside?"  
"I'd love to, but you're a bit tipsy from the whiskey, and I don't wanna take advantage of you," he said.  
"I'm not drunk," she said.  
"You're not sober either," he said.

He ran a thumb over her lips. They were so soft, more soft than he had ever imagined. He leaned down again and gave her a quick kiss.

"Some other time," he said.  
"Next time," she said.  
"Better not be drinking then," he grinned. "How about I take you out tomorrow night?"  
"Pick me up at 7?" She asked.  
"It's a date," he said. "Now go to bed before I change my mind."  
"How is that supposed to make me go?" She teased.  
"Go!" He chuckled.

He pecked her lips, and gave her a light push into her driveway. She turned around, shook her ass with a giggle, and walked up to the front door. She unlocked it and looked back at him. She gave him a wave, and then went inside her house.

"Down, tiger!" He looked down at his crotch. "Not tonight."

Her phone rang three minutes later. She had just gotten out of her black cowboy boots. She found her phone in her purse and frowned at Sheamus' name.

"What do you want?" She asked.  
"A lovely evening to you too," he said. "Where have you been all night? I stopped by, and you weren't home."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I have some of your things I wanna return," he answered.  
"Leave it in front of my door or keep it. You've had six months to do so, but you wait until now because you couldn't get a reaction out of me with you and Becky. You're kind of pathetic," she said.

She heard him sneer on the other end, and she knew she had aimed right.

"I still got your key," he said.  
"Throw it in the mailbox," she said.  
"I'd rather give it to you in person," he said. "So where were you tonight?"  
"Out on a date," she said.  
"With who?" He asked.  
"None of your business," she answered.  
"Tell me!" He demanded.  
"Unlike you, I don't have any interest in making you jealous. Get over yourself, Sheamus. You dumped me. You have no right to anything involving my life anymore. If you thought I would sit at home and pine over you the rest of my life, you are delusional," she said.

Another sneer came from his end.

"Bitch!" He finally got out.  
"Goodnight to you too," she said. "And I want my fucking key back."


	3. Amazing

Since she had surprised him with a steak and a Scottish bar the night before, he surprised her by showing her that he knew a bit about her interests too. He had found a Japanese restaurant, knowing she had a soft spot for their food.

After that he had taken her to a karaoke bar. He had only bought soda for them, wanting her completely sober for the promised night. She had performed Joan Jett's song "I Love Rock N Roll" first, and he had made a fool out of himself afterwards by performing Blink 182's song "All The Small Things." She sure was the better singer.

He held her hand again as they walked towards her house. He took in her appearance for the umpteenth time that night. A knee long, light blue, denim skirt combined with a black, girly tee and a light blue, denim vest. Denim on denim. He once heard that was a no go in the fashion world. He loved that she didn't give a shit about that. And then there were those black cowbow boots that finished the look completely. His naughty, little, country girl. Hopefully ready for a wild ride.

They stopped in front of her front door. She found her keys in her purse, and looked at him hopefully. He pulled her close, kissed the life out of her, and pushed her up against the door while taking the keys from her hand. He fumbled his way on the wooden door until he managed to get the key into the lock.

They tumbled through the door, still kissing and grabbing on to each other. He slammed the door behind him, and dropped the keys on the floor. She dropped her purse too, and both of them kicked their boots off.

Everything became more and more heated. He pulled her vest and tee off, and she managed to get him out of his tee too. With him bare chested and her still in her bra, they tumbled from the hallway and into the living room. He was pretty sure they were aiming for the bedroom. Wherever she took him, he would follow. A click sounded, and the room was lit up a bit. They broke the kiss and stared at Sheamus sitting in an arm chair. He had turned on the table lamp next to him.

"Drew?" He jumped up from the chair. "You're screwing Drew?"  
"Not yet, but I was hoping it would happen in about ten minutes time," she said.  
"Make that five," Drew said.  
"Cutting short on the foreplay?" She asked.  
"Only the first time," Drew answered.  
"What the fuck, Regina?" Sheamus shouted. "Here I am waiting for you all night, and you're out with him?"  
"Right, my key," she said.

She walked over to him, and held out her hand.

"Give it to me," she said.  
"You're a fucking bitch!" He growled as he placed the key in her hand. "She'll screw you over, Drew!"  
"No, I'll just screw him," she said. "Now get the fuck out of my house."

He stormed out of the living room, and she followed behind. The door slammed after him before she even got out in the hallway to lock it. She unzipped her skirt, and let it drop to the floor before walking back to Drew. He sucked in his breath when he saw her in her underwear.

"Oh my," his eyes ran up and down her body. "You look good."  
"You're still up for it?" She asked.  
"Of course. Even Sheamus can't kill my boner," he chuckled.  
"Good, because I'm fucking you in that chair to erase the memory of him being in it two minutes ago," she said.

She pushed him down on the chair and yanked wildly on his jeans to get them open. He lifted up his ass and allowed her to pull both jeans and briefs off him. Her mouth closed around his dick before he could react.

"Fuck!" He grabbed her hair. "I can't... I can't... No, get up here!"

He yanked her up to straddle his thighs, pulled her close, and moved his hand down her thong. Two of his fingers pushed inside her with ease, and she rocked against them.

"Drew," she sighed.  
"You like that?" He flicked her earlobe with his tongue.  
"God, yes!" She moaned. "But do you want me to ride your fingers or your dick? Because I'm about to burst, and I want your dick so bad."

He pulled his fingers out of her, and grabbed her thong.

"Fuck this!" He ripped her thong off. "I'm buying you a new pair."

She grabbed his dick and sank down on it with a loud moan. She didn't stop to adjust. She started riding him, moaning and groaning, giving him all she got. He managed to get her bra open and off her. His hands and lips roamed her body freely. Touching, kissing, biting.

"Drew!" She whimpered.  
"Let go," another flick to her earlobe with his tongue. "Just let go, Regina. I got you."

He grabbed her ass, digging his nails into her soft buttocks. She cried out in pleasure, her movements getting more sloppy and uncontrolled as she came. Instead he took over, raising her body up and down for another few seconds until he came too.

"Fuck!" She leaned her head down on his shoulder.  
"I'll say," he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "That was amazing."  
"It was, wasn't it?" She raised her head with a grin.  
"Indeed it was," he grinned back. "And now I'm dying to see the bedroom."  
"What are you gonna do to me in there?" She asked.  
"Anything you can imagine, and probably also some things you haven't even thought about yet," he winked.

She slid off his lap, and took his hand. He followed her to the bedroom. Blue sheets with pictures of white clouds. It sure was gonna feel like heaven to fuck her on that bed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, scraped his teeth over her neck, and tugged on her earlobe with them.

"Just so we're clear, this is not a one time thing," he said.  
"It better not be," she said.  
"As far as I'm concerned, we're gonna be dating until you give me the green light to officially call you my girlfriend," he said.  
"Don't worry about it," she giggled. "Sheamus will have told everyone by tomorrow, so this is your one free night as a single man, so you better fuck me like a one night stand even though I'm not."  
"Don't you worry about that!" He growled in her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't walk tomorrow!"


End file.
